With a decrease of dimensions of semiconductor devices, a self-aligned contact (SAC) has been widely utilized for fabricating, e.g., source/drain (S/D) contacts arranged closer to gate structures in a field effect transistor (FET). Typically, a SAC is fabricated by patterning an interlayer dielectric (ILD) layer, under which a contact etch-stop layer (CESL) is formed over the gate structure having sidewall spacers. The initial etching of the ILD layer stops at the CESL, and then the CESL is etched to form the SAC. As the device density increases (i.e., the dimensions of semiconductor device decreases), the thickness of the sidewall spacer becomes thinner, which may cause a short circuit between the S/D contact and the gate electrodes. Further, a separation between two adjacent source/drain contacts has become tight. Accordingly, it has been required to provide SAC structures and manufacturing process with improved electrical isolation between the S/D contacts.